1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording liquid which can be used in an inkjet recording method of forming an image on a recording medium by discharging the inkjet recording liquid onto the recording medium, an inkjet recording device using the inkjet recording liquid, and a method of using the inkjet recording liquid in the inkjet recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, an inkjet recording liquid that is used in an inkjet recording method contains water, an organic solvent, a pigment, and a pigment dispersing resin. An inkjet recording device forms an image on a recording medium by discharging this kind of inkjet recording liquid from a recording head toward the recording medium that is being conveyed. This type of inkjet recording device usually includes a wipe unit equipped with a cap for covering a nozzle surface (a surface where nozzles are formed for discharging the recording liquid) of the recording head in order to prevent the drying of the recording liquid housed in the recording head.
Nevertheless, for example, when the power of the recording device is forcefully switched OFF from the outside rather than based on the OFF signal from the control unit, the nozzle surface of the recording head is left exposed without being covered with the cap of the wipe unit. Then, when the power of the recording device is subsequently turned ON, the nozzles could become clogged due to the drying or thickening of the recording liquid and disable the discharge of the recording liquid. Although the nozzle clogging could be resolved in certain cases by means of a purge operation (an operation of pushing out the recording liquid which may have thickened from the nozzles of the nozzle surface) or a wipe operation (an operation of wiping the nozzle surface) of the recording head by the wipe unit after turning ON the power of the recording device, a large quantity of the recording liquid may be consumed.